


maybe

by buttrileskissed



Category: Degrassi
Genre: M/M, i am alive, remember how i used to write all thetime, save me from this fluff, this is very fluffy, well hello
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttrileskissed/pseuds/buttrileskissed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fluffy fluff of a fluff kiss fluff fluff warning fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhhhh i

It was a spur of the moment kind of kiss.

Maybe not exactly  _of the moment,_ but it was certainly a spur, and it certainly took both boys back to a place they didn't know they could ever approach again. It felt like last year, minus the misunderstandings and lack of communication. This time, this time everything was in the open. The blue of his eyes glowed with the sun, the smile on his lips growing every second they continued talking. He was beautiful in this light, well, he was really beautiful in any light, and without the weight of everything on his shoulders, he was able to breathe around Tris without guilt weighing on his mind.

So, Tristan whipped out the camera to savor what might be his last moments with Miles Hollingsworth III, before he was shipped off to boarding school and never to be seen or heard of again. 

"Anything you'd like to say before you become a ghost at Degrassi?" Tristan turned his phone camera to the other boy, who just smiled, trying to think of something memorable. Or funny. 

"Don't be a screw up, or you'll end up as a ghost at Degrassi." He snorted, pointing his finger at the camera in a scolding manner, but Tristan was clearly unamused. The boy crossed his arm over the one holding the phone, making the camera shake slightly. "Alright, alright, fine. Uh... don't do drugs, kids."

Tristan rolled his eyes. "Is that the best you've got?" 

Miles let a cheshire grin take over his features. "Sounds like a challenge." He taunted.

"What did I say about flirting?" Tristan warned, but with no fire under it.

"Aw, lighten up." Miles wrapped his arm around Tristan's shoulder, leaning his head on the other boy's. "I may never see you again, can't I at least have a little flirty fun?" He pouted.

Tristan stared at the boy for what seemed like minutes but realistically was only a few moments. "Mm, fine. Get it all out while you can. It wouldn't be the same over iMessage anyway."

"Now that you say it, all of my ideas leave me." 

Tris threw his hand up in defeat, slapping it on his thigh on the way down. "Guess my permission only made you forget."

They sat there like that for a few moments, silent, taking each other in. Tristan changed his body spray again, now smelling of apples and citrus with a slight bit of musk, and Miles wasn't complaining at all. It smelled good on him. His hair darkened a few more shades, now completely black, bringing out his eyes. _God, he's gorgeous._  Miles shook away the thought as soon as it came, still staring at Tristan, but now letting his eyes wander to his lips.

"Can I... do you care if I kiss you?" Miles asked hesitantly. Tristan gave Miles a nod, but not without shock. 

"Don't fall for me again, Hollingsworth." Tristan teased, sticking his tongue out playfully. Miles rolled his eyes, but moved closer anyway.

Two kids who never really fell in love, but never really fell out of it either. Two boys who just wanted to feel something. Two people who didn't know if they'd see each other again. Miles's hand crawled up Tristan's cheek, turning his head slowly, but tenderly. Hesitating lips found Tristan's pair of surprised ones as Miles inched closer, pushing himself against Tristan. He'd forgotten how warm they were, how tender and soft and supple, but also how he knew he wouldn't break Tristan, no matter how hard he would try. Miles didn't let his hands wander for once, keeping one hand on Tristan's face and the other on the table beneath them. Tristan's hand ghosted over Miles's neck as he moved closer, parting Miles's lips with his tongue. They explored each other's mouths once more, roaming every inch of their old territory. Miles was the one who pulled away after about a minute, looking into Tristan's eyes.

They were back in 10th grade, looking at each other, dumb and in... _something_. Miles bit his lip, holding back a smile, but also holding back some tears. 

It was a spur of the moment type of kiss, for the spur of the moment type of boys that they were. 

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha im crying


End file.
